Hijacked New
by CatchingFire02
Summary: Katniss comes home from the Capitol, and trying to save Peeta to find that, she was taken back to 13 after she was badly burnt in a fire, Peeta wasn't saved, and hat Gale is her new 'lover'. What will happen? Where is Peeta?


**A/N: I am SO sorry! I haven't updated in FOREVER because Hijacked and A Baker were blurring, and I didn't want to mess either of them up. This was sort of supposed to replace Hijacked, but I'm thinking this could be a whole other story. Just like, take parts of that one for this one. So, I hope you like it!**

**Katniss POV:  
**"Peeta?" I scream his name. I can't see anyone in the mass of flames that engulfs me. I hear a voice in the distance. "Katniss!" The voice does not belong to Peeta, though. _Prim. _I work up the courage to sprint through the flames. For Prim. I take a deep breath. And take off. As soon as I make it out, and realize that I'm alive, I notice that Prim's voice is growing deeper and deeper. "Katniss. Wake up, sweetheart." She says. That's when I wake up, know it was a nightmare, and find a sober Haymitch sitting at the end of my hospital bed. _Hospital bed? What happened? _

"Haymitch? Why am I-" He cuts me off. "Katniss, last week, when the team went to the Capitol to rescue Peeta, you decided to sneak off and go with them. Remember that?" He asks. I nod.

"OK, so when they realized you followed them, they were too late. They had gone too far. So, they took you with them." He says. "Yes, Haymitch. I remember that. But why am I in the hospital?" I snap at him.

"I was getting to that, sweetheart." He spits back at me. "You guys were in Snow's mansion, -where they were keeping Peeta- when you heard Prim scream, and you ran off alone. Well, the scream was from a jabberjay, and they had rigged a pressure plate to where when you stepped into the room where 'Prim' was, that room, and that room only, would catch on fire. A hovercraft from 13 came and got you immediately before the Capitol could." I look down to examine my body. Not a scratch on it. "Was I burned?" I ask him. It's a stupid question really, but I don't look burned..

"Of course you were. They just put you off of the sleep syrup last night. You've been here for weeks." I let the news sink in. But only question comes to mind. "Where are Gale and Peeta?" I ask him immediately.

"I don't think you need to worry about them right now, Katniss." He tells me, and eases me down on the bed. I didn't realize I was in restraints until I try to free myself to go find them both. A needle shoots into my left arm, and I fall unconscious immediately.

The last nightmare I had, after the one with Prim in the flames, was of Peeta. I was out in the meadow, before any of the bombing had happened, and heard Peeta scream. I ran towards it, and it lead me to the bakery. Mrs. Mellark was standing there with her hand extended and Peeta on the ground. From out of nowhere, rage shot through me, and I killed her. Rye and the baker came rushing out, saw what happened, what I did, and transformed into the mutts from the first arena. Killing me like they did Cato, long and agonizingly. And I scream myself awake. This time, it's Delly who comforts me. Telling me how wonderful District 13 is, and updating me on things that I could not care less about. She reminds me of my prep team. Flavius, Venia, and Octavia. _My prep team. _Out of nowhere, I scream for Haymitch and Plutarch. I have a bad gut-feeling that something has gone wrong. I don't know why, but I must see them. Delly looks startled, but I don't care. Once they escort her out, and Plutarch, and Haymitch in, I demand to see them. Haymitch tries to ease me back down again, but it doesn't work.

"Haymitch, you'll have to let me see them sooner or later." I tell him.

"Actu-" Plutarch cuts him off. "No, Haymitch. She's right. Let's let her see them." Without another word, I'm escorted out, down a lot of twisty hallways, and doors and stairs. It seems like forever, but we finally get to a room with a big star on the door. As if a dressing room. And my prep team is prepping a guy. Not Peeta, but _Gale._

"What's going on?" I ask them, and almost on cue, they start crying. Haymitch gives me an 'I told you so' grin. Gale runs up and kisses me right on the mouth, and I jerk away. His arms don't feel right, they feel, weak. Not as strong as they usually are. I dismiss it. But Plutarch takes me into the hallway.

"What just happened?" I ask him. "Where's Peeta?"

"Let's just say, Gale is your new lover.." He says gently. The fact that Gale is my new lover doesn't even reach me before the fact that he won't tell me where Peeta is does. "Plutarch. Where is Peeta." I say sternly.

"Katniss, someone has to tell you. It might as well be me.." He trails off.

"So?" I say impatiently.

"_They couldn't find him." _He says. He says other things, too, but that's the only thing that sticks in my head right now.

_They couldn't find him. He isn't here. He's still in the Capitol. With Snow… They didn't bring him back with them. _

I want to claw Plutarch with my nails like I did with Haymitch. But where did that get me? Nowhere. That's where. I immediately try to take my mind off of it before I do something stupid like cry.

"I want to see Finnick." I tell Plutarch.

**So where's Peeta? What up with Gale and his arms being weak? I'm thinking about deleting Hijacked, and A Baker, and completely starting over. What do you think? If you guys want me to keep going with those two, I will! Or, this could be a replacement of Hijacked, like I said. Or a COMPLETELY different story. Tell me what you think of this story, and what I should do with the others! If anyone wants to help me write other chapters, PM me! Love you guys!**

**-CatchingFire02**


End file.
